Moments
by cdaqtcherry
Summary: 'A.D. Police: To Protect and Serve' They always had their moments. Kenji/Kyoko


**A.N. I have NO idea why I wrote this, but I will say that there should've been at least a little bit more "fluff" for Kyoko and Kenji. He either hugged or kissed her in like the…..tenth episode? I don't know many people who actually even watched this series (considering it came out in 1999), but I really recommend it. I enjoyed it (: **

**6/8/10 – This was edited haha. I added some stuff and took out some stuff. Etc. Ya'll get the editing process =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**-x-**

He was late.

Kyoko Miyano sighed as she sat on the couch of her apartment. It was just like Kenji to be late, but she always hoped he would come and sweep her off her feet.

Don't get her wrong, the little things he did always made her heart flutter. Like how he would visibly relax under her touch when she would treat any injuries he got from work, or when he would hold her close to him while they were asleep and nuzzle his face into her neck.

Kyoko smiled tightly, reminding herself that Kenji wasn't that type of guy, and continued to wait.

And when Kenji Sasaki arrived home from his favorite bar, he shook his head at the sight of his girlfriend sleeping on the couch. Why she waited for him to come home every night, he never knew. But he was glad that she had stayed with him as long as she did. He _cared_ about her.

**-x-**

The first time they met, she recalls, he was saving her from a BOOMER. They were only good friends at that time, but she was sure that she wasn't the only won't who got sparks when Kenji held her the way he did. Apparently, he was "trying something new".

_It was at a small town mall. The sky was dark and you could see the moon creeping out through small windows. The peace was ruined by loud gunshots._

_Kenji furrowed his brow and groaned as he saw the people of GENOM City scream and turn away in fright. A small woman caught his eye and he narrowed his eyes._

'_She's not moving.' He thought in alarm. He rushed over and was surprised to see Kyoko._

"_Kyoko? What are you doing here?" he asked. She only whimpered and turned her head in the direction the BOOMER was advancing in, and they were right in its path. The police officer side of Kenji kicked in and he immediately grabbed her and pulled her into the closest corner he could find. It was small, and he found himself pushed against her petite frame. Kenji realized Kyoko was probably still visible to the BOOMER and he pulled her against him. He pulled his gun out, and kept his left arm around Kyoko's waist. Then he looked at her._

_He had to admit, she was cute. Her pale cheeks were flushed and he could tell she was attempting to calm herself down, until they heard the BOOMER getting closer. Kyoko started shaking again and Kenji held her closer to him. He then brought himself out of hiding with Kyoko still attached to him and shot the BOOMER. It fell to the ground with a sickening thud. One by one people came out of their hiding spots to observe the now "dead" BOOMER. Kenji kept his arm around her waist and Kyoko blushed._

"_Kenji, your arm…" She trailed off, uncharacteristically shy. Kenji smirked and lessened the strength of his hold. It was a bit unusual for him to play the role of a "knight in shining armor," but Kyoko made him feel different._

"_I'm trying something new," she smiled at his choice of words._

"_Lunch?" She offered. Kenji nodded._

Kyoko smiled, literally feeling his arm around her waist right now. It was early morning and Kenji was off from work that day. She held in a giggle as his lips moved near her jaw line as he spoke.

"And what has you so happy this early?" He mumbled. Kyoko turned to face him. His brown spiky hair was disheveled and his eyes were still closed. Kyoko shifted their positions so that she was lying on his chest.

"I was thinking about how we first met," she smiled and Kenji chuckled. Kyoko squeaked when his hold on her waist tightened. Kenji opened one eye and smirked at her.

"It's just like you to reminisce," he murmured, grazing his lips against the soft skin of her forehead. Kyoko relished the feel of his embrace and smiled at him before she unwillingly wriggled her way out of his grip. Her sea foam green nightgown crept up to her waist when she sat up and Kenji felt his breath hitch when he caught a glimpse of her slender legs. Kyoko moved out of the warmth of the bed and moved to the window to open her blue curtains. Sunlight streamed in from different angles, and Kenji couldn't help but think that she seemed angelic.

**-x-**

It was supposed to be her graduation concert. She was supposed to see Kenji and then play the most beautiful song ever. But instead, she gets stuck in a jewelry store with BOOMERS surrounding everyone there.

Kyoko didn't hate BOOMERS that much. If it weren't for that BOOMER attack at the mall she would have never met Kenji. But that didn't mean she wanted to actually meet another one _again_.

Her aunt was hiding under her arm, terrified and shaking. Kyoko felt a wave of sympathy wash over her. It was probably her first BOOMER encounter. She couldn't blame her, she remembered hers.

If she died that day, all she wanted was to see Kenji again. His spiky hair, his clouded dark eyes, and his smooth pale lips. She wanted to feel his arms wrap around her the way they did every night. She wanted Kenji to save her. Kyoko Miyano was scared, but all her fear vanished when she saw a BOOMER explode from the impact of being shot.

"A.D. Police! Move out!" She heard a voice call out. Kyoko smiled.

'_It's not over!'_ she thought, relief and glee exploding in her chest. _'I get to see Kenji again!'_

All the BOOMERS fell, one by one, and Kyoko smiled as she saw Kenji run out a few yards in front of her. Something inside her couldn't help but jump at the eased look on his face when he glanced at her. Alarm then struck his handsome features and Kyoko turned to find herself face to face with the last BOOMER. Her only instinct was to cover her aunt with her arm, and lie in wait of the final shot.

'_At least I saw Kenji again.'_ She thought ruefully.

But nothing happened. Kenji saved her again.

The deafening roar of the bullet and Kenji's cry of "NO!" filled Kyoko's ears, and she didn't turn around as she heard the sound of metal collapsing behind her. Kyoko looked up into the comforting eyes of her boyfriend and he sighed. She turned and helped her aunt stand before officers came to take her home.

It was then she felt a presence behind her. She spun around slowly to meet dark orbs, and was surprised to find a blank look in them.

"Kenji?" She asked with uncertainty. He shook his head.

"No, we'll talk about this at home." Hans called him over and Kyoko found herself feeling a bit hurt.

On their way home, he stopped by a small park and asked her to play her song.

"Kenji, you don't have to-"He cut her off.

"I want to hear you," his words were quiet, but she heard them clearly. As warmth slowly spread in her heart, she began to play her graduation song. She smiled when she saw Kenji's features relax at the consoling sounds reverberating from the small instrument. When she finished, they left for her apartment.

When they entered she set her violin down against the counter, glanced at Kenji and was once again surprised to see no expression on his face. Kyoko raised a brow but he only moved to their bedroom to change. She sighed and walked over to their small kitchen and started washing the rest of the dishes. She scrubbed furiously to vent out her frustrations so she wouldn't accidently explode at Kenji. The day had been long and the last thing they both needed was a lover's quarrel.

Her thoughts began to drift to the way they were the other night. She understood Kenji was different, but it took so much out of her to understand. She learned his ways, but Kyoko could never help but wonder was really _was_ going through his head. Even now she knew something was wrong, but she knew Kenji wouldn't utter a word about his feelings.

"He acts like he doesn't even care that I almost died," she mused out loud.

"Is that what you think of me?" A voice said behind her and her heart rate quickened.

'_..Crap.'_ She thought.

"Who says I was thinking about you when I said that?" she asked, hoping to throw him off.

"Then who were you thinking about?" her boyfriend asked, undeterred.

"No one. Don't worry about it," she replied off-handedly. Kenji quirked a brow.

'_Strange. She usually tells me if anything's bothering her.'_ He held in a groan and acted like he had walked back to the bedroom. When Kyoko was sure he was gone, she turned off the faucet and dried her hands, which she then crossed just under her bosom.

"He'll never learn," she rolled her eyes, until she felt arms wrap around her waist and lift her off the ground.

"I'm not as bad as you think," Unlike the monotone voice she had been hearing earlier, this one was filled with something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Wha-? Kenji put me down!" Kyoko sent an incredulous look at her boyfriend and was unsettled to see that his usual smirk wasn't present. He sat down on the couch with her on his lap and turned her body to face him.

"Alright, talk." His tone of finality made Kyoko sigh, before turning serious once again. Both of them were caught off guard at the words that tumbled out of her mouth.

"Do you even care, Kenji?" Kyoko would've made a move to cover her pink lips with her dainty hands if Kenji's hold weren't so tight. She winced when she saw the troubled look on his face.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" There it was. That blunt reply.

"Oh God. I-I'm sorry. It just kind of slipped. I know that you care. It's just been a long day and we're both tired and I am _so_ sorry," She apologized.

"Don't apologize. I don't even blame you. I figured this would happen." Kenji muttered with a frown.

"That's not what I meant. It just gets hard to understand when you don't say anything," she tried to explain. Kenji turned her so that she was sitting horizontally on his lap.

"Then I'll talk. I was upset because you almost _died._ I don't want to lose someone else that I love-"Kenji continued but Kyoko lingered on that one word.

'_Love? He loves me?'_ A grand smiled spread across her face and before Kenji could finish what he had to say, he was cut off by a pressure on his lips. His eyes widened before he slowly began to respond. She shifted herself so that she was straddling his waist, and sighed contently at his musky scent. Kenji found himself deepening the kiss, and the level of passion they were entering was beyond their senses. He picked her up, never breaking their connection, and carried her to their room. Kyoko nimbly slid his shirt off as Kenji placed open mouthed kisses against her jaw line. She tugged on his spiky hair and he bit down on her neck, eliciting a mewl from his lover. She found his lips once more as she caressed the taut muscles on his stomach.

Knowing where this would lead, he reluctantly pulled away as he took in her flushed appearance and red lips.

"Are you sure?" he asked, but he knew the answer as soon as she met his eyes.

"I love you. Now let me show you how much." Kyoko smiled demurely and Kenji matched her smirk, capturing her lips in another heated kiss.

**-x-**

Kyoko Miyano woke up to the sunlight streaming into the room and kissing her gently on the cheek. A small breeze entered the room and tickled her naked shoulders as she shivered. She looked over to her right to see Kenji sleeping and she smiled. She gently crept out of bed before looking around the floor of their room, which had random articles of clothing strewn about. She grabbed a shirt and slid her small frame inside. It came up to mid thigh, barely covering everything it needed to. Kyoko smiled in satisfaction and moved to exit the room to make breakfast, until a voice interrupted her.

"Where you going?" A muffled voice asked from the bed, barely audible. Kenji peeked out from under the covers and his eyes widened when he saw Kyoko in his shirt.

He never thought he would see someone wear his shirt, especially a girl. It was just a plain white t-shirt, yet he still couldn't understand why she looked so undeniably _sexy_ in it.

"Come here," he motioned with his fingers and his watchful eyes couldn't help but notice the slight sashay in her walk.

'_Not innocent at all…'_ he thought when she sat right in front of him.

"You're wearing my shirt," Kenji stated bluntly. Kyoko raised a delicate eyebrow, indicating him to continue. "Why?"

"I'm trying something new," she replied slyly. She matched his lust-filled gaze, and wondered what her lover would do.

"Too bad it's coming off." Kenji offered her his trademark smirk at Kyoko's confused expression, but her confusion melted away when he leaned in and claimed her lips with his own.

**-x-**

**A.N. So Kenji seemed OOC, but he really does show more emotions when he's around her, and this is just my interpretation of it. I'm not really expecting a lot of reviews on this, because 'AD Police: To Protect and Serve' isn't "uber popular" like Naruto or Inuyasha, etc.**

**But to those who do read this, thank you SO MUCH (:**


End file.
